fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Creature Entries from Out of the Pit
The following is a list of all the creatures that have their own entries in the ''Out of the Pit'' bestiary. A *Aakor *Air Elemental *Ape Man B *Baddu-Beetle *Banshee *Basilisk *Bat *Bear *Bhorket *Bird Man *Black Dragon *Black Elf *Black Lion *Bloodbeast *Blood Eel *Boulder Beast *Brain Slayer *Bristle Beast *Brontosaurus C *Caarth *Calacorm *Cat People *Cave Giant *Caveman *Cave Troll *Centaur *Champaque *Changeling *Chestrap Beast *Clawbeast *Clone *Clone Warrior *Clone Worker *Cockatrice *Common Bat *Common Orc *Common Troll *Crocodile *Crypt Stalker *Crystal Warrior *Cyclops D *Dark Elf *Death Dog *Death Hawk *Death Spider *Death Wraith *Decayer *Demon Bat *Demonic Servant *Demonspawn *Devlin *Dinosaur *Dog *Doragar *Dracon *Dragon *Dripper Plant *Dwarf E *Eagle *Earth Demon *Earth Elemental *Eel *Electric Eel *Elemental *Elf *Elvin *Eye Stinger F *Felinaur *Fetch *Fiend *Fire Demon *Fire Elemental *Firefox *Fire Sprite *Fish Man *Flayer *Flesh Golem *Flesh Grub *Flying Fish *Flying Guardian *Fog Devil *Forest Giant *Frost Giant G *Ganjee *Gargoyle *Gark *Gem Sentinel *Genie *Ghoul *Giant *Giant Aardwolf *Giant Bat *Giant Centipede *Giant Crab *Giant Dragonfly *Giant Eagle *Giant Eel *Giant Firefly *Giant Fly *Giant Leech *Giant Lizard *Giant Octopus *Giant Owl *Giant Pitcher-Plant *Giant Rat *Giant Sandworm *Giant Scorpion *Giant Slug *Giant Snake *Giant Spider *Giant Toad *Giant Venus Fly-Trap *Giant Wasp *Gnome *Goblin *Goldcrest Eagle *Gold Dragon *Golem *Gonchong *Grannit *Great Ape *Great Orc *Green Dragon *Gremlin *Gretch H *Hamakei *Harpy *Harrun *Hawk *Head-Hunter *Hell Demon *Hellhound *Hill Giant *Hill Troll *Hobgoblin *Horned Demon *Howl Cat *Hydra I *Ice Demon *Imitator *Iron-Eater J *Jaguar *Jib-Jib K *Kokomokoa *Krell L *Leaf Beast *Leprechaun *Life-Stealer *Living Corpse *Lizardine *Lizard King *Lizard Man M *Mammoth *Man-Orc *Manticore *Mantis Man *Marsh Giant *Marsh Goblin *Marsh Hopper *Marsh Wraith *Medusa *Merman *Mermaid *Messenger of Death *Metal Sentinel *Mik *Minotaur *Mirror Demon *Mist Vampire *Mountain Elf *Mountain Giant *Mucalytic *Mudclaw *Mummy *Mungie *Mutant Lizard Man N *Nandibear *Nanka *Neanderthal *Needlefly *Night Demon *Night Hawk *Night Stalker *N'yadach O *Ogre *Orc P *Pegasus *Phantom *Piranha *Pit Fiend *Pixie *Plesiosaurus *Poisonous Snake *Poltergeist *Pterodactyl *Pygmy Q R *Rat Man *Razorjaw *Red Dragon *Red-Eye *Rhino-Man *Rock Demon *Rock Grub S *Sabre-toothed Tiger *Sand Devil *Sea Giant *Sea Troll *Sentinel *Serpent Guard *Serpent Queen *Sewer Snake *Shapechanger *Shark *Silver Dragon *Skeleton *Skeleton Warrior *Skorn *Skunkbear *Sleeping Grass *Slime Eater *Slime Sucker *Slykk *Snake *Snake Demon *Snapperfish *Snattacat *Snow Wolf *Spider Man *Spirit Stalker *Spit Toad *Sprite *Sting Worm *Stone Golem *Storm Giant *Stranglebush *Strangle Weed *Styracosaurus *Suma T *Tangleweed *Tarator *Tentacled Thing *Toa-Suo *Tree Man *Troglodyte *Troll *Two-headed Lizard Man *Tyrannosaurus Rex U V *Vampire *Vampire Bat W *Water Elemental *Were-Creature *Werebear *Wererat *Weretiger *Werewolf *Wheelie *White Dragon *Wight *Wild Boar *Wild Dog *Wild Hill Man *Will-o'-the-Wisp *Winged Gremlin *Wingless Gremlin *Wolf *Wolf Dog *Wolfhound *Wood Elf *Wood Golem *Woodling *Wraith Ape *Wrapper *Wyrm *Wyvern X *Xoroa *Xoroa Warrior *Xoroa Worker Y *Yeti Z *Zombie See Also *List of Creature Entries from Beyond the Pit References Category:In-Universe Lists Category:Meta Lists Category:Fighting Fantasy Monsters - Out of the Pit Entries